Love A La Mode
is a character song that was produced for a special album of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Momozaki Rikka and was performed by her voice actress Sakura Ayane. The album appears in the Summer Speical Album of 2017. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romanization= Kokoro no soko kara Kaze no kaeru kitaru Kyōryoku na jumon no Ginga no hoshi-tachi Watashi to kiteru, no shinjite Jikan wa kita, tada shinjiru, ne Kimitoisshoni iru toki, ame wanai Mō warui kanjō nai, kirai nai Taiyō ga kagayaku, issho ni Watashitachi tatakai ni katsumasu Nanra konpe, Issho ni Watashitachi wa tsuyoi yo! Mahō no jumon iu dake no Sekai o kaeru no dekiru! Te o totte Watashi no hikari kimi No jinsei akaru suru! Te o totte Shinjitsu wa kimi no mae ni! Watashi ga kimi no te o totte Koi no yō ni kanjiru A ra mōdo no yō ni! Koi no a ra mōdo! Matanohi, taiyō no kuru no Natsu no soyo kaze Shinpai no fuki tobasu Kaze no kaeruga Kokoro no kae nasai! Egao to watashi ni sanka! Birību! Kimi no kuchibiru ni hohoemu wa Watashi no hāto tobihaneru suru! Issho ni itsu, ame wanai Issho ni itsu, kumo wanai Kokoro no naka ni natsu ga saku Kimi no yūki mahō no jumon iu De mitashi taiyō no hikari ga Dei Dorīmu janai Mewotojite! Chōdo no iu! Sekai o kaeru no dekiru! Te o totte Kono yume no jitsugen sa seru Te o totte Sono yoru wa owaranai! Sā, issho ni ki teru Watashi ga kimi no te o totte! Koi no yō ni kanjiru A ra mōdo no yō ni! Koi no a ra mōdo! Matanohi, taiyō no kuru no Natsu no soyo kaze Shinpai no fuki tobasu Kaze no kaeruga Kokoro no kae nasai! Te o totte Kimi no te o totte Te o totte Hāto ga dokidoki Koi no yō ni Mitai na Koi no yō ni kanjiru A ra mōdo no yō ni! Koi no a ra mōdo! Matanohi, taiyō no kuru no Natsu no soyo kaze Shinpai no fuki tobasu Kaze no kaeruga Kokoro no kae nasai! |-|Japanese= 心の底から 風の変える 来る 強力な呪文の 銀河の星たち 私と来てる の信じて ジカンは来た ただ信じる、ね 君と一緒にいるとき、雨はない もう悪い感情ない、嫌いない 太陽がかがやく、一緒に 私たち 戦いに勝つます 何らコンペ 一緒に 私たちは強いよ！ 魔法の呪文 言うだけ の 世界を変える のできる！ 手をとって 私の光 君の人生 の明るする！ 手をとって 真実は君の前に！ 私が 君の 手をとって 恋 のように感じる ア・ラ・モードのように！ 恋のア ラ モード！ 又の日 太陽の来る の 夏のそよかぜ 心配の吹き飛ばす 風の変える が 心の変えなさい！ 笑顔と私に参加！Believe！ 君の唇に微笑む は 私のハート 飛び跳ねる する！ 一緒にいつ、雨はない 一緒にいつ、雲はない こころの中に 夏がさく 君の勇気 魔法の呪文言う で満たし 太陽の光が デイドリームじゃない 目を閉じて！ ちょうどの言う！ 世界を変える のできる！ 手をとって この夢の実現させる 手をとって その夜は終わらない！ さあ、一緒に来てる 私が 君の 手をとって！ 恋 のように感じる ア・ラ・モードのように！ 恋のア ラ モード！ 又の日 太陽の来る の 夏のそよかぜ 心配の吹き飛ばす 風の変える が 心の変えなさい！ 手をとって 君の 手をとって 手をとって ハートが ドキドキ 恋のように みたいな 恋 のように感じる ア・ラ・モードのように！ 恋のア ラ モード！ 又の日 太陽の来る の 夏のそよかぜ 心配の吹き飛ばす 風の変える が 心の変えなさい！ |-|English= The changing wind Comes from the heart of love A powerful spell The galaxy of stars Come with me, believe me The time has come, just believe When I’m with you, there’s no rain No more bad emotions, no more hate The sun will shine, together we will Win any fight, Any competition, together We are strong! Just say that magic spell That can change the world! Take my hand Let my light brighten Your life! Take my hand The truth is right in front of you! I will take your hand Love feels like heart-throbbing Like A La Mode! Love A La Mode! The next day, the sun came through The soft wind of the summer Blows away all your worries The changing wind will change Our Hearts! Join me with a smile! Believe! The smiles on your lips Let my heart jump up and down! When we’re together, there’s no rain When we’re together, there’s no cloud The summer will blossom within the hearts The light of the sun, it fills you with The courage to say the magic spell This is not a day dream Close your eyes! Just say it! The spell that can change the world! Take my hand Let this dream come true Take my hand The night may never end! Come on, come with me I will take your hand! Love feels like heart-throbbing Like A La Mode! Love A La Mode! The next day, the sun came through The soft wind of the summer Blows away all your worries The changing wind will change Our Hearts! Take My Hand I will take yours Take My Hand My Heart is throbbing Love Like It feels like Love feels like heart-throbbing Like A La Mode! Love A La Mode! The next day, the sun came through The soft wind of the summer Blows away all your worries The changing wind will change Our Hearts! Trivia *Beta names of the song were and . However, it has been changed to "Love A La Mode" as it sounded the best at the end. Yet, the は was replaced by the の as the ending song of the anime Tokyo Mew Mew is called "Koi wa A La Mode". References Category:Special Albums Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Rikka Songs